Redundant
by InvisibleMonsters24
Summary: Matt realizes that something is wrong in his life. Everything is on a set routine that he can't seem to break, he even goes so far as to question his relationship with Mello, even snapping from the weight of it all.
1. It's Redundant and Repetitive

Disclaimer: I do not own! You think you would get the message by now…

Warning(s): Some cursing, Mattie gets a little violent (nothing to bad though). And I do want to say this: Yes, in this fic. they are in a relationship. (They are in all my fics. though, haha)

Yesh, I would also like to say this, when writing this, I was playing the song Redundant by Green Day (which is where I got the idea for the story) *_Not_ a Songfic though* (Le gasp!)

_P.s. Can you spot the reference to the song?_(Not the title)_ It is a lyric from the song…_

* * *

Matt rolled out of bed, made his way to the bathroom, and did his routine: Toilet, sink, brush teeth, shower, clothes.

Mello was already up like usual, drinking his coffee and looking through the paper.

"Morning," Mello said not even looking up.

"…Ehh," the usual response from Matt for it being so early in the morning.

Like always, Matt went over to the cupboard: bowl, cereal, milk, spoon, eat. Mello didn't even give him a second glance as Matt walked over to the t.v., turning on a console and went looking through his game.

Matt sighed, he didn't really feel like playing any video games today, but sadly, it was his only choice, it was either video games or the monotony of boring, everyday life.

Matt counted the seconds is his head, _"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" _and there it was, like clockwork, Mello got up from his seat walked down the hall, and into the bathroom. Matt counted once again, this time out loud, "3... 2... 1..." and he heard the shower turn on.

Matt once again sighed. He looked down at his cereal bowl, now empty, not even realizing that he been eating it this whole time. "Wow, am I so used to doing this that I don't even realize it anymore…?"

He shook the thought out of his head, and picked a game to play; Silent Hill: Shattered Memories. He preformed yet another routine; open case, insert game, load, and wait.

"Finally, maybe this will give me some entertainment…" Matt moved the controller, trying to make his character go through the motions of movement too.

But no, it was just another routine: help a girl, solve a puzzle, watch a cut scene, run from monsters, pick up flare to scare monsters with (god forbid you were given a gun), take a picture with phone, solve more puzzles and repeat. It was so bad that Matt was even able to predict where the monsters were located.

Sighing for the third time in only, what? He thought, an hour at most. He put the controller down, and rubbed his head, trying to stop an oncoming headache, but even those were starting to come standard now.

He glanced around the room looking at the clock, "Mello should be walking down the hall right about-"

"Matt," Mello said walking behind the red head, "make sure to go pick up the-"

"Yeah, package, I know," he said interrupting him. _"I've been picking up a damn package for the past six months now."_

Mello looked down at the red head, sitting on the floor, noticing that some grotesque creature was currently killing his character. "You alright? You don't let your characters die in games unless it's incredibly hard."

"Huh, ohh, no big deal, I guess." He brushed off Mello's statement as if was nothing. Matt got up, and brought his empty cereal bowl over to the sink: get up, put bowl in sink, walk over to table, open the paper and…

Matt really hated this next part of the daily routine, he held his breath as he counted down from five,_"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"_

"What the hell is with the attitude?" Mello glared down at Matt from his standing position.

"It's nothing. I'm at a loss for words, I guess." He replied, hoping that his statement would end the argument, but he knew better. Another daily ritual: Effort in futility.

"My ass, you're pissed about something aren't you?" Mello crossed his arms against his chest, not being able to see Matt's inner conflict.

Matt spoke with defeat in his voice, "…I'm not pissed Mello, really."

"Typical," Mello mumbled as he turned and walked into a different room.

With Mello out of the room, Matt spoke quietly to himself, "What's wrong with me? I can't possibly be bored with Mello, can I? I love being able to predict his moves, it makes teasing him so much fun…" Matt let a small, soft smile grace his lips, but then ruined it with his next thought, "Uhh but that's the whole reason why I even play video games, I hate, monotony. But does that mean…"

Matt stopped himself before his current thought reared its ugly head out into the open. He looked over at the time, only three more seconds and Mello would be-

"Matt I'll be back later. Don't forget the package."

"Yeah," Matt responded back.

Matt played some more of his predictable video games, and then fell asleep, probably the most _unpredictable_ thing he did that morning.

OoOoOoOoO

Matt got up from the living room floor and yawned. He remembered that Mello wanted him to pick something up, again; he glanced at the time.

"Fuck," he cursed, "not even sleep will let me break my god-damned routine!"

He left the living room and grabbed his phone and keys, making his way out the door to his car. While driving down to the usual pick-up area (this package wasn't exactly "legal", mind you) Matt thought more about his current situation.

"It can be that I'm bored with Mello," he said to himself, "he can excite me so much, that it's not even funny sometimes."

He thought silently to himself again, only to be interrupted by a concert of cars honking at him to move before the light changed again. He flipped the people off before stepping on the gas. Sadly, that too, was scheduled.

He finally made it to the pick up area, a secluded place behind some where-houses, "How cliché," He once thought to himself.

More rituals, routines, procedures, whatever you want to call it, Matt had to endure another one: open car trunk, pull out suitcase of money (another cliché Matt hated), show idiots the money; even though they don't know how much the package really costs, make deal that swindles them out of money, go home.

oOoOoOoO

He threw his keys on the table and opened his phone quickly, seeing if there was any text messages form Mello. "Of course not," he said, "Mello won't text me for another hour." He put his phone back into his pocket and then looked around the room.

His eyes stopped on the table where he threw his keys, "You _have_ to be fucking kidding me!"

His keys landed in the _exact same spot_ as they always did, Matt was almost positive that even each individual key on the ring was positioned the same way as they always were.

Something inside the red head had finally snapped, he couldn't take it anymore! Matt was sick of everything being on a schedule in his life! He needed change and he needed it badly!

Matt walked over to the table and with a swipe of his arm, everything on the table fell to the ground. Still fuming, he made his way to the kitchen and deliberately flung every chair in there, even going so far as to pick up dishes from the sink and throw them to the ground with a smash.

His pent up anger was coming out, and he decided to make his way down the hall to his and Mello's bedroom. Anything that happened to get in his was smashed, along with slamming some doors on the way to their room.

Once he finally made it in, he flung open the closet doors throwing clothes all over, doing the same thing to the dresser. He then threw everything off the nightstands and completely ripped the bed apart off all its sheets and pillows.

With his last bit of energy he screamed, "There! Now nothing is in its place!" Feeling a bit dizzy, he sat down on the bed.

oOoOoOoO

Mello walked into the house, quickly noticing that the place was completely trashed. "Matt," he called out, but no answer was heard.

He walked through the house taking note of all that was broken. Mello had tried to call earlier, but Matt didn't answer, which would sometimes happen, except seeing the current state their house was in, Mello just hoped Matt was okay.

He walked down the hall, looking in every room, but found it soon pointless, since the level of destruction seemed to get worse as he got closer to their room.

Mello called one more time, "Matt?"

Mello walked into the bedroom and saw Matt hugging his knees close to his chest while sitting on the bed.

"Matt! What the hell happened here? Are you okay?" Mello quickly sat down and placed his hand on the red head's shoulder, bringing Matt closer to himself, Mello tried his best to draw Matt out of his shocked state.

"Matt! Come on, speak to me! Are you okay? I swear I'll kill the asshole if someone hurt you!"

Matt leaned into Mello for a moment then finally pulled away, "…Mello we need to talk."

* * *

A/N: Tada! Chapter 1! So…tell me, what did you think? I honestly pulled this outta nowhere…well not really nowhere (Green Day love) It was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I'm going to continue this into a small series. I don't currently know how many chapters it will be because I haven't planned that out yet (And I pretty much hate not knowing that...) Also for those of you who don't know, you are given a phone in Silent Hill: Shattered Memories in which you have to take pictures of ghosts with, among other things...just didn't want anyone to get confused...

Ohh yes I wanted to mention the whole thing where I…hmm how should I put this…list? what Matt does on a daily basis, that will only be used for this chapter. It was really only there to illustrate the redundant things he does on a daily basis.

But, anyways, Review!! Please? Chapter 2 should be up soon, it's currently forming in my mind as I type this, so yeah. Review. Now.


	2. Just Listen

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.

Warning(s): Some more cursing, BoyxBoy; basically same warnings as the first fic.

Oddly enough I was listening to Dirty Little Secret by AAR when I was writing this, and that song has nothing to do with this story haha.

* * *

"Matt, what the hell happened here?" Mello threw his arms around him in response to the red head backing away.

"Mello…" Matt started his sentence quiet enough, barely even a whisper.

"Why the fuck is our house trashed, like _completely_ trashed?

"Mello-" Matt tried once more to get Mello's attention, pulling away from the blond's grasp in the process.

Mello ignored his protests and cut him off, "Did someone break in here while you were gone-"

"Mello-" this time Matt cut Mello off, raising his voice, which unfortunately didn't faze Mello.

"I bet it was those east-side assholes, you know that gang on the other side of the city-" Mello pulled Matt closer to him, Matt sighed.

"Mello!" Matt practically screamed the blond's name this time, but still Mello continued to ramble on.

"They've been trying to mess with the mafia for sometime now, complete jackasses! Well they're gonna pay for this I swear-"

"Mello! Listen to me!" Matt finally screamed, pulling away completely from the blond, finally getting his attention.

Mello sat there in silence for a moment, not used to his gamers' anger being thrown in his direction, "…What happened?" he finally said, somewhat calmer then he was before.

"I'm the one who trashed the house."

Mello sat on the bed next to Matt, and just stared at him, completely shocked, "What?" The blond couldn't completely wrap his mind around why Matt would do this.

"I-I can't take this anymore, Mello, I can't be in this relation-"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Matt. Have you been out drinking with some of the guys or something?"

That was a shock. Matt looked at him, studying the expression on his face. Matt had figured that Mello would be upset, but in the blond's eyes he saw something he never thought he would ever see; Matt saw worry, and the self confidence and importance he always saw in Mello eyes, seemed to be draining.

"No, Mello, I wasn't drinking, just listen to me. We have to talk, I-I can't sit here and be content with the same old ritual day after day, so I think we should…well we definitely need to-"

Mello glared at his gamer, stopping Matt from talking. Mello got up from the bed and walked over to the bedroom door. "Matt, I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but…" he let his sentence trail off and walked out of the room.

Matt sighed, he had no idea how he was going to get Mello to listen to him. Matt didn't even know what _he_ wanted, and trying to explain it to Mello was going to be somewhat near impossible.

Matt followed Mello out into the kitchen, stopping in the threshold, he watched as Mello started to pick up the broken glass from the dishes.

"Looks like you broke almost all our good dishes and glasses. I guess we'll be eating off of paper plates and drinking from plastic cups now, huh?" Mello continued to pick up the broken dishware and placing it in the sink, as if their last conversation never happened.

"Mello, I…" Matt was speechless. Plain and simple. He had no clue what he could possibly say or do to explain his situation to Mello. "Mello, please just listen to what I have to say."

"I tried that already, and I didn't like what I was about to hear." Only one way to describe that response; childish, exactly the way Mello would act when the threat of something dear to him was about to be taken away.

"Well, then, you're shit outta luck, because I'm going to say it anyways." Matt waited for a response but Mello completely ignored him and opted to keep cleaning the kitchen up.

"Listen, I just can't be content to have my life set on a precise schedule. I can't deal with the monotony of everything anymore! If I-," here Matt faltered, he wasn't sure how to put his next thought into words, but he tried anyways, "If I, don't change something about my life right now, I think I might-"

Mello looked up suddenly, "What the hell does being bored have to do with our relationship? Just go play with one of your damn video games if you're so fucking bored."

"Because Mello, you…you are a big part of my life right now, and if I'm finding my life boring then-"

"I don't want to hear it right now Matt. I've been really busy today, and then I come home to find this place turned into a shit-hole, and then you're talking-"

"Mello!" Matt walked over to Mello, and grabbed one of his arms, causing the blond to drop an already broken piece of glass, Mello glared.

Matt grabbed the blond's face forcing him to look Matt directly in the eyes, "Why are you being so stubborn! How many times do I have to say this? Just listen to me for a moment, and let me talk!"

Mello looked Matt directly in the eyes and in the coldest voice he could muster, for being so upset, he said, "Don't touch me again Matt," he then yanked his arm out of Matt grasp and continued into the living room.

"Oww," Matt said to himself, "that really hurt."

Matt quickly left the kitchen and followed Mello into the living room. Mello had his coat on and was currently searching for his keys, not even giving Matt a first glance, let alone a second.

"Mello, where are you-?"

"I'm leaving. My phone's dead, so don't even bother with that. I'll be back whenever."

"Wait! Mello, can we-!"

And slam! The door was shut right in Matt's face.

Matt did the only thing he could think of, he went through the entire house once more destroying things he missed on the first round. Finally, he made it back to where their fight first started, and screamed at the top of his lungs until he felt his head get light once more, and the room spin, he passed out on the bed.

* * *

A/N: Well then…yeah that chapter was kinda short. Sorry about that, but it needed to be done. But, anyways, depending on where I go with the next chapter, this will only either be three chapters or four chapters long (See? Like I said just a small series), but the way chapter three is turning out in my head I think it will be four. We'll see though.

So go head, what are you waiting for? Review! Now! Please?


	3. Mistakes, Mistakes

Disclaimer: Ohh Death Note how I love thee~! However, as much as I love you, I will never have the pleasure of owning you.

Warning(s): Same as before, so not gonna waste my breathe. Although I should mention Mello's a tad, little bit OOC towards the end of his…ermm…part…? I don't know you'll see what I mean. And I think his OOC-ness is justified. At least I hope it is.

* * *

Mello was driving. He didn't know where he was driving to, and he was going alarmingly fast, but that was beside the point. Mello was currently angry and upset; he felt betrayed, lonely, and just plain confused, in two words: emotionally unstable.

And Mello plus emotionally unstable can equal terrible consequences from decisions, ideas, actions, and anything else you can think of that could go wrong for the blond.

He finally slowed down after speeding through a stop sign, and parked his car in what seemed to be like a red light district area. He turned the car off and rested his head against the steering wheel.

"I don't…" He exhaled sharply, his thoughts were so messed up and jumbled, he couldn't even form a complete sentence, "What did I…no, why did I…I should have just listened to Matt."

He took his phone out of his pocket, and looked at it expectantly and then sighed, "Dumb-ass," he insulted himself, "You lied and said your phone was dead. Damn-it!" He threw it to the passenger's seat next to him.

He banged his head against the steering wheel, sighing loudly to himself, "I can understand that things have been sort of dull recently…hell, even I've gotten a bit bored lately with everything too. But he wants to-"

Then suddenly, it hit Mello. He was finally able to wrap his mind around it, "He wants us to-he thinks we should-"

Mello stopped suddenly, not being able to finish either of the two sentences he started to say. He might have been able to think it, but actually saying those two small words aloud just seemed currently impossible.

He felt that those two words; that little phrase he couldn't utter aloud, he felt them to be equal to a death sentence, and actually saying it would equal a hanging.

He suddenly felt a few tears slide down on his cheek, "Damn-it Matt!" He cursed, although he knew he didn't really mean it, and was more or less just saying something to let his anger out.

He tried to wipe the tears away form his face, but they just kept falling down, "Stop it!" he yelled at himself, "Crying is a load of bullshit and won't get me anywhere," nevertheless his eyes didn't care and they just kept producing those tears. So he did the only thing he could think of; he evened out his breathing, and just let those tears fall.

"Fuck…" He sighed, "Only you could do this, Matt."

OoOoOoOoO

Matt opened his eyes lazily, trying to recall the events that happed before he blacked out. _"Uhh, that's the second time I passed out…"_he thought to himself as he tried to sit up. Big mistake. His head was throbbing, his vision blurry, and the room was spinning. "Ok, let's lay back down then."

He lay back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, again trying to recall what happened last, "…Shit, I can barely remember anything…"

Going through the memories of his hazy mind he slowly sat up again, this time with success.

"Let's see, Mello came home…and, I trashed the house…or wait, was that before he came home? Or after?" he grabbed his head trying to remember, he sighed and glanced around the room… and ahh cigarettes, surely they would calm his nerves down. He grabbed a cigarette and his lighter, miraculously they won't thrown across the room like everything else; he put one to him mouth and lit it. Another mistake, for as soon as he inhaled his body seemed to reject the substance that was practically a life source to him. He put it out not wanting to further upset his body.

"Ok, let's get the facts straight again," he started talking to himself, "I got angry, Mello came home…and then…" He groaned in frustration, and then tried to talk himself through the events one more time, "Mello came home and then we… we…oh yeah; we got into another fight."

He let his head fall a little, Matt really didn't mean to start an argument with his blond. But Mello was just so damn stubborn! If he could have just stopped and listened for five minutes, then…

"Don't kid yourself, Matt," the red head scolded himself, "this is your fault too…and I really need to stop talking to myself or else I might go crazy." He smiled at that for a moment, and then quickly pushed that happy feeling away, realizing that he had just possibly ruined the best relationship he ever had, and was probably ever going to have.

"Shit, I gotta find Mello." He jumped out of the bed quickly, ignoring the warning signals his body was sending him. Yet another mistake, he seemed to be making them a lot lately. Just as fast he got out of bed, he went back down, falling onto the mattress.

"Shit, shit, shit," he cursed, "What the hell…is going on with me…?"

He felt his body get weaker and weaker, and every time he tried to open his eyes, his head would feel like it was about to explode, until finally his body decided to shut down once more right after he cursed, "Damn…not again…"

* * *

A/N: Bahhhh! To Short! This was not how I originally planned this chapter. It was supposed to be longer, (whole hell of a lot longer) and I did _not_ want to end it off there…damn. And I honestly wanted to get this out sooner, like last Friday sooner, but I was having a bit of a war with my body/mind (hate being sick), but I'm at least a little happy that I was able to get _some sort of _chapter out this week…but whateves.

So, I officially have no clue how many chapters this is going to be, because, well I just don't know anymore…so this may be longer (or shorter) then originally planned. But once again, whateves.

Ok. So. What are you still doing reading this A/N? Go review! Now! Please?


	4. Sleeping Beauty Awakes

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me and never will.

Warnings: Same as before (I should really just copy and paste that…)

Information you don't really need (nor prolly care about): When writing the last part to this I was listening to "2 Hookers and an 8 Ball" by Mindless Self Indulgence, which has nothing to do with this story; this is just pointless info. though.

Ok, I would also like to say that I'm reeeaaalllyyy sorry this took so long to get posted. Like honestly I'm really sorry.

* * *

Matt opened his eyes, groaning at the incredibly bright lights. Looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling, he realized he had no clue where he was.

He moved his right arm to block out some of those annoying lights, only to feel a slight tug. He glanced down seeing an I.V. coming out of arm and up to a clear plastic bag with a clear liquid in it; he guessed it to be a saline drip.

He closed his eyes again and muttered the only thought that came to mind, "Fuck…"

"Glad to see that sleeping beauty is up."

Matt opened his eyes slowly again to look for the source of the voice. He glanced to his left and saw that Mello had pulled up a chair and had his feet up resting on the bedside.

"What the hell-"

"When I came home and went into our room, you were passed out on the bed. I was gonna leave you there; I thought you were sleeping, but my own selfish needs decided to try to wake you up. When you didn't respond I called for an ambulance." Mello followed Matt's eyes as the red head looked everywhere else except at the blond.

"…You hate hospitals," Matt mumbled, fixing his gaze out the window.

Mello crossed his arms against his chest, "I thought it was better then leaving you there unconscious."

Silence. Neither of them wanted to say anything.

After about five minutes of not talking, Matt shifted his position on the hospital bed, hating the fact that they had him in one of those disgusting hospital gowns.

"Did they say why I've been blacking out?"

Mello brought his attention back to Matt, "Yeah, apparently with all you're new found realizations about being 'bored' you've been neglecting your health. Which figures," Mello rolled his eyes. "You were slightly malnourished and dehydrated, and to top it all off the last substance you put in your body gave you foodpoisoning."

"I knew that milk was bad…"

"It was your own damn fault! When you completely trashed our house you used the last bit of energy your body needed to keep itself going."

Matt winced. It wasn't even the fact that Mello's voice was particularly harsh; no, his voice was even. It was completely void and had no emotion behind it, which by Mello's standards was bad. Mello always had an emotion welling up inside him, whether it is a form of pity, anger, joy, or anything for that matter. But right now, it seemed like Mello didn't even care anymore.

Matt didn't say anything. What could he say? He knew that it would all end in a fight somehow, and he really didn't need that right now.

"Well," Mello started, "I just wanted to make sure you were gonna be- well, whatever, it doesn't matter now anyways." Mello lifted his feet from off the side of the bed, he got up and grabbed his coat and went to go put it on.

Matt finally looked into Mello's eyes, the first time he's looked at them since Mello told him not to touch him again. "Wait…" Mello stopped and fixed his gaze on Matt, "…your eyes are red."

Mello forgot about his coat for a moment and moved his hand up to his eyes, as if to wipe away invisible dirt, "I don't know what you're talking about," he said quickly.

Matt sat up more on the hospital bed, "Mello, you weren't…?" Matt studied Mello's face as the blond continuously tried to look away. "Mello you were…crying…? Was it because of what I said, because-?"

"Listen Matt, I need to go. I'm going to go sort out our shit, that way it's easier for when…well you know. We'll work out the housing arrangements when you're better, I guess."

"Housing arrangements? What the hell are you talking about?"

Mello adjusted his coat and narrowed his eyes, "People who are broken up don't normally live together," he said almost flatly;_ almost. _

That was the key Matt was looking for, that tiny bit of emotion that Mello let slip through into his voice that let Matt know that Mello still cared, if only a little.

As Matt was about to say something a nurse and doctor walked in, the nurse holding a few different charts.

"Well, mister…" the doctor dragged out saying Matt's name as the nurse handed him Matt's patient information, "…ahh, yes…Matt...? There doesn't seem to be a last name for you here young man-"

"What would you care," Matt spat.

"That's classified information anyways," Mello glared at the doctor.

The nurse moved closer to the doctor and tried her best to whisper, "That blond one gave us trouble before when we asked for proof of I.D. or any other form of information-"

Mello's glare cut her off mid-sentence and Matt crossed his arms against his chest. The two weren't really mad at the poor nurse who was just trying to do her job. They were just both frustrated about their current problems; the poor nurse was just a tool to get their aggression out.

"Someone is a little snoop when it comes to my name aren't they," Matt stared angrily at her.

The nurse growing some sort of a backbone shot the two of them a glare; it was an utterly pathetic glare compared to Mello's and Matt's own, but hell she tried.

"We need your information, sir, because-"

"Bullshit," Mello cut her off, "What ever you have to say is pretty much bullshit right now," Mello smirked as the nurse frowned, red with embarrassment.

"But-!"

Matt laughed at her, "This one sure is bright, isn't she Mello?"

She tried to defend herself, "How dare you-!

"Nurse!" The doctor, having finally had enough of this bickering put his foot down, "Regardless of what your last name is, Matt, I must say using your very limited energy to fight with one of my head nurses is not in your best interests."

Just like being scolded like a five year old, Matt sunk back into himself.

The doctor continued, "And you sir," he turned his attention to Mello, "from what my people have told me you were exceptionally worried when he was first brought in here. So I would have thought that you wouldn't have instigated this. Matt's health right now is depending on his energy levels, and I would prefer not to see him black out again all because he got into a pointless argument with my nurse."

The doctor finished his lecture and looked between the three of them. The nurse held her head down in embarrassment as did Matt. Mello had a scowl on his face mumbled something along the lines of 'it was the nurse's damn fault'.

"Now," the doctor began his tone more appealing then before, "as I said before Matt, as long as you take care of yourself by actually putting nutritional substances in your body and not overexerting yourself, you should be fine."

"So I can leave now?" Matt asked as he finally looked over at the doctor.

"Yes you may, just sign the release forms at the front desk and you're free to go." The doctor smiled as he made his way out of the room. The nurse went over to Matt and unhooked the I.V., giving them a shaky smile as she left.

Matt glanced at Mello, but didn't say a word as he got up form the bed and started to get dressed; the two left the hospital in silence.

OoOoOoOoO

After the completely silent half hour it took them to get home from the hospital, Matt and Mello walked back into their house.

Matt wandered into the living room looking through all the stuff he had trashed, trying to make sure that at least _some_ of it was still ok. Mello walked into the kitchen looking through all the food they had in the house, trying to see if he could salvage them a meal to eat.

Matt, after looking through everything in the living room, went to the kitchen were Mello was still going through their food supplies, and he sat down at the table.

After an awkward five minutes of neither of them saying anything, Mello finally turned around and looked at Matt. "I guess you should eat something…we don't have much, but…well I guess I could go to the store real quick and get a few things…" he turned back around and opened a cupboard looking for food again, even though he knew there was nothing in there.

Matt didn't say anything; he just stared at a spot on the table.

"Yeah," Mello concluded more to himself than Matt, "I'll go to the store. It's about time one of us goes anyways…"

"Mello," Matt looked up at the blond, "We…I think we actually need to talk for a change, ya know without fighting."

Mello looked at Matt,walked over to the table, and he sat down in front of the red head, "Yeah, you're right, we do."

* * *

A/N: Ok like I said before, I'm really really sorry this took me like…what, two weeks? Yeah, two weeks, I think, to post this. I had so much crap to do in school because I missed like three days the week before, and I was so stressed from all the tests I had to make up and all the tests that were still coming up, plus all the projects, and labs and notebook checks and… well yeah, stressful week and I'm a procrastinator to top it all off. Once again, sorry!

So yesh, I think this should be concluded in the next chapter and if not then the chapter after that. So pretty soon I guess.

Review please? It'll make me smile! And then I won't feel like a total loser…for the most part that is.


End file.
